Spring Rain
by Rainless Thunder
Summary: When fear is diminished, what's left? -Oneshot-. I do not own Ouran HighSchool Host Club


Spring Rain

"Where are we going Kyoya Senpai?!" Haruhi said quickly as the boy pulled her along.

"I think a storm's coming!" He roared above the wind.

If that was his reason, Haruhi thought, this Ootori has finally flown off the handle. That was his reason for grabbing her hand in the middle of a club meeting, almost literally throwing her into his car and driving her to this secluded windswept field? Haruhi's heart pounded, a storm is coming? Her breath hitched in her throat, she realized Kyoya was standing feet away from her, and that made her nervous.

A smile so genuine, his real smile, and the smile he scarcely ever showed. He showed it to her, but why was he grinning in the first place? With a storm on the way about to blast them into bits, what's there to be happy about? The clouds behind him threatened Haruhi with a soft rumble.

"Kyoya?" she said instantly, grabbing the hem of his spring uniform, urgency shown clearly in her wide dark chocolate eyes.

"Haruhi, I brought you here for a reason." He said shortly.

With that little of an explanation, Haruhi guessed that she should be angry, even a little miserable at the fact that he couldn't confide in her the reason. However, Haruhi had another thing to occupy her worries. A gust of wind blew by, ruffling her hair into her eyes, and showing her the angry sky above Kyoya's shoulder.

"What did you bring me here for!" she yelled, out of irritation rather than anger.

"Haruhi. Calm down." He said calmly as the sky did the opposite. Haruhi crashed into him, trembling against his chest, her eyes leaking uncontrollable tears.

"Haruhi, breathe." He could feel her shuddered breaths, fighting to exhale and inhale. He took her shoulders in his hands and guided her backwards. Therefore, she stood, at the same distance she was before she had collided with him.

Her face looked tortured. Her eyes dark and seeping tears, staring at the ground, her hands grasping his arms as if using him to keep her from crumbling to the ground. Her head slowly began to raise itself, until she stared straight at him. The look on her face telling him anything but let go. Kyoya turned her around then brought her back towards him. Her back to his chest, as if on cue, a bolt of lightning struck down in the horizon. Kyoya felt Haruhi shudder in his grasp.

"Haruhi, time to face your fears." He whispered into her ear. Haruhi showed no response, but looked ahead, then upwards. The wind gusting around them, Kyoya's grasp loosened and Haruhi took a step forward. Another loud rumble of thunder, a flash of light, and Haruhi fell to her knees. A further grumble and flash, but Haruhi was still.

Although, the thunder and lightning continued, Haruhi heart only flinched at the sound, but ached at the fact that even though the storm no longer tortured her, it had still brought to her knees. The first droplets of a spring rain had begun to fall, warm and rhythmic on her skin.

"Haruhi, you've overcome your fear… and made it rain." He ambled up to her, his hand held out for her to take hold. The genuine grin, the mischievous Ootori son, staring down at her, eyebrow raised and hand held out. She was not about to let him off without punishment. Her eyes suddenly vicious, a rival to any Ootori, Haruhi's hand reached up for his hand, Kyoya's hand ready to grasp hers. Haruhi swiftly reached past his hand and grabbed his tie. Abruptly, she thrust her hand backward, bringing Kyoya down onto one knee, the other leg in a partial lunge. Haruhi brought down his lips to hers, Kyoya's tie still wrapped tightly around her hand.

In her shoujo-manga dreams, she had always envisioned the man in control. Most of the time, that man was Tamaki, Haruhi had never imagined her lips stealing someone else's first kiss. Especially, the lips of Kyoya Ootori, the lips every young businesswoman dreamed about smooching.

The thunder had become nothing but background noise now, although the lightning still managed to send her heart into a miniature spasm. Her lips moved comfortably around his. Kyoya had long since begun to kiss her back with some controlled gusto. Haruhi opened her eyes into a squint. She knew by doing this, she had just defied the very laws of the perfect first kiss.

Kyoya's dark hair looked even darker plastered to his face by the steady fall of rain. Haruhi was sure her hair also looked similar. Although she felt so relaxed, but just a little on edge right then, she was sorry to realize that there was still a storm raging around them. Her eyes closed again. They both had to go back, if this took half as long, as she thought it did, they could still make it back in time for the end of the meeting. Haruhi did not care whether they made it. Nevertheless, knowing the Host Club, they would wait until they did.

Kyoya's hand had eased itself around her waist, the other warm across her jaw, her head in his hand. Haruhi's hand had already loosened around his tie and made its way up to cover the hand that was caressing her face. She smiled into his lips, signaling the end of the kiss.

"Kyoya, as good as sitting out in the rain with you sounds; I think we should go back now." Haruhi said, her tone leaked sarcasm.

"Your right Haruhi." Kyoya replied. Haruhi could tell by his tone, and his unwillingness to respond to or retort her sarcasm, that he was exhausted.

Kyoya lifted himself to his feet, taking Haruhi with him. His hand no longer rested on her face, but down by his side their fingers intertwined.

"Uh, Senpai." Haruhi said abruptly, Kyoya looking back at her over his shoulder. "What are we going to do with our clothes." She gestured to her uniform and Kyoya looked down at his. Both their spring uniform's white shirts were drenched, the knees of their pants soaked, and their shoes sopping.

"I guess we could turn on the heater in the car in see how that'll work." Kyoya pushed up his glasses to make up for the tone of uncertainty in his voice.

"So how's the heater working?" Kyoya asked, planting another kiss on her lips.

"I guess it works fine." Haruhi said honestly, kissing him back. "If you consider the fact that I'm not wearing said piece of clothing Kyoya, you're not either. You would realize that that question is invalid." Haruhi smiled innocently.

"Well, it's about time you put on said piece of clothing, Haruhi." Kyoya responded. "What would Daddy say?"

The rain played a steady beat on the roof of the car, the thunder and lightning no longer scared her but caused her to flinch, and in one case bite the bottom lip; of whomever she happened to be kissing. Haruhi laid there, her shirts in a heap in the floor of the car and Kyoya holding himself up on top of her, his shirt discarded as well. Both still kept their pants on, belt buckled as tight as they were when they entered the car. Haruhi's plain white undergarment, kept Kyoya from feeling every inch of her upper half.

"Tamaki or my real dad?" Haruhi had to ask the obvious question. "Well, neither of them would say anything, because neither of them would find out." Haruhi said easily. "Are we going to continue? Kyoya?"

"I'm afraid not, Haruhi." Kyoya said lifting himself off her and grabbing his shirt of the floor.

"Why?"

"You seem most unlike yourself right now and I'd rather not do it so unceremoniously." Kyoya said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"So you want to wait until I'm married?"

"I suppose so."

"What if...?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"You're willing to take that chance?"

"I'm very willing."


End file.
